Thieves and killers
by rosaliexxxemmettlover
Summary: Emmett, Jasper,Carlisle, and Edward Cullen are all the most notorious killers around.They always leave a note meaning to the police that 'if you find this dont bother trying to find the murderer, you will just die'. Jasper,Carlisle, and Edward already have there mates. Emmett currently doesn't. Rosalie witnesses one of their murders and now what?
1. kidnapped

**A.N Summary: Emmett, Jasper and Edward are the country's best criminals. They always leave a note with the Cullen mark at the bottom. If the cops find this mark they don't even bother going after the criminal, they would just be killed. No one falsely uses the mark though then the Cullen's would kill them. While Rosalie is on a walk she catches them in the act. What will they do to her? **

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight. Never have never will (sigh)**

Thieves and killers chapter 1

I walked along the street to my apartment. It was a nice day this morning and I stupidly decided to walk. Now it was windy and chilly, and I did not want to be here. I sighed and kept walking until I heard a loud yell from an alley coming up. I ran to the opening and peered in. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as I saw the Cullens killing someone.

The Cullens were the most notorious killers out there. no one dared press charges against them because one there was never enough proof and two they would have you killed before you could say your first word against them. No one knew a lot about them even their name. I did know their mark though they left it on a note at every murder, basically saying to the cops 'don't bother trying to find out who killed this person'. No one even knew what they looked like; they all wore masks. You could know them and not even know it since they used a fake last name. my dad Charlie told me most of this. He's the chief of the police. There is four of them, and I'm not sure if they are married or not. A lot of girls say at school they would want to date one of the Cullens. I guess they like that whole 'mysterious' thing. I wouldn't though, they're murderers after all.

Any way they didn't have their masks on and currently one with blond long hair was holding the dead body of the guy who shouted to the wall, there was a knife in his head with blood slowly dripping out. They're heads all snapped to me when they heard my gasp. Oh no, I ran the other way and through the woods knowing someone was following me because I could hear leaves crunching behind me. He was catching up fast too. I figured maybe he was slow on turns so I ran down one. Oh no this wasn't a street this was a dead end. I looked around for some escape but there was none. I looked over at him and he started walking towards me, while I was walking back. Soon my back was against the wall and I finally actually looked at him. He had brown, almost black curly hair. He had bright green eyes, a natural tan, and dimples. He was also around 6 foot 6 making me look short with my 5 foot 8 frame. He put his arms around my torso to keep me from moving. I squirmed and wriggled to get free, unsucsessfully. I soon felt a weird pain at my arm and felt dizzy. I then passed out falling into the black.

Emmett's point of view

Jasper had some guy who was threatening us on the wall and delivered a knife to his head. We all heard a loud gasp and turned to look at who it was from. There was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was wearing a white dress with a brown braided belt around the waist. She had on white sandals, and a simple bow ring. She had long beautiful golden hair, which was in loose waves. She ran away and I went after her while Jasper and Edward left the note. I took off my mask while running. She turned into a dead end, perfect. When she realized this she looked for another escape but there was none. I walked up to her and she started backing up. Soon her back was against the wall I put my arms around her to keep her still while I waited for Edward and Jasper to get here. She started squirming so I pinched her on the inside of her elbow. It's a pressure point that makes you pass out **(A.N completely made up by the way)** she fell and I cradled her in my arms and played with her hair.

Soon Jasper and Edward showed up. Edward took a picture of her and sent it to Carlisle. Carlisle had seen her at the hospital before and looked up her medical records. Her name was Rosalie hale, and she had no health problems. "Do you want her as your mate or dead?" Edward asked. I replied I wanted her as my mate. You see that's how my brothers and I worked along with Carlisle. If there was a young girl who we had to kill, then my brothers or I could say we want them as my mate. This didn't happen a lot since we were pretty sneaky. We all had different types and I could already tell she was mine. How she was stubborn, pretty. I hope she was nice and sweet too. I continued to play with her hair the whole way home in the family car. Once we got home we told Alice, Bella, and Esme what happened. They were the others mates. I went up to my room and put her in the bed. I waited at a nearby chair for her to wake up. Soon her eyes drifted open.

"Where am I?" She asked.

After explaining to her we were the Cullens, and how she was going to be my mate she seemed shocked.

"Okay well do I get a choice if I'm going to be your wife or not?" she asked coldly.

"No, actually you don't. I'm sorry if you don't like it but get over it", I said coldly back.

She glared at me. "Now wait a minute if you think I'm just going to be your wife then you…"she screeched until I stopped her. I grabbed her by the chin and put a little pressure making her wince.

"Actually I think you are going to be my wife, now you better watch your mouth. Understand?" I questioned adding a little more pressure for emphasis. She whimpered and quickly nodded.

"Good", I replied dropping my hand from her chin. I went onto explain how we work here and how we're going to move tomorrow so no one will suspect us.

"We will tell people you moved out of your apartment, so you can bring anything you want from there", I added. Carlisle called me down and told me had Rosalie's apartment for sale and that we could go down there in the morning and pick up her stuff. Also that we would have to be careful since her dad is chief of the police. She basically wasn't aloud outside until the story died down and people frogot, couldn't wait to tell her that one.

I sighed, thinking about how I was going to tell her this and walked upstairs. She stood at a window trying to open the lock. Okay now I was angry, counting to three in my head so I wouldn't get too mad, I picked her up by the waist and put her on the bed.

When I first picked her up she screeched. She seemed to know though I was angry at her and stopped. Ignoring what just happened I proceeded "okay so Rosalie we are going down to your apartment tomorrow morning, and since your dad is who he is then you will have to stay inside until the story dies down, which could take a little while", I started.

She looked angry, couldn't blame her. "What that's not fair I can't just stay inside the whole time, you can't do that!" she yelled at the end. I sighed, she obviously needed to learn we could do anything we wanted.

"look we don't want to it's just…we have to I promise we will keep you busy". She crossed her arms and sat on my…well our bed. I know she was probably fuming at me inside but she looked adorable when she was mad. We then heard a knock at the door.

I looked out my window and saw it was Rosalie's dad, the chief of police, probably coming to ask if Rosalie was here. Just then Rosalie screamed "dad! U…" I covered her mouth with my hand so the last part came out muffled sounding like 'p huh', I then pinched her rear as punishment, she squirmed and whimpered. I then went to the wall and knocked 7 times in a specific rhythm. A small square in the wall moved and I put my finger on it. A few feet from us the floor moved and there was the secret door with a keypad. I typed in the numbers knowing I was going too fast for Rosalie to understand the numbers.

The door opened and there was about a 25 foot hole, probably 4 feet wide I grabbed Rosalie and started climbing down the ladder. She squirmed and writhed trying to get back up to her father. "Rosalie stop! If you move one more time then you will be in big trouble. She nodded her head and we… well I continued climbing.

Once we got down I sat with her at my side. She tried screaming until I told her it was sound proof. She looked around casually and bolted to the latter. I just stood at the bottam, knowing she would fall down. Even if she didn't the top was locked, so she wouldn't be able to escape any way.

About 15 feet up I heard a screech and looked up to see her falling down. This wasn't a bad sight considering her dress flew up above her waist. I held out my arms and caught her easily. Her dress was still past her waist, which I didn't mind. "Rosalie stop", I commanded. She sighed and nodded.

"nice panties by the way. You didn't seem the type for black lacies", she blushed and looked down. Just realizing what was showing she wiggled out of my arms and pulled her dress down.

I chuckled and heard the door open above. "all good guys come on up", he said down the tunnel. I grabbed Rosalie and held her with one arm, she was like a feather to me, and started up the latter.

When we got up the others were waiting. Edward stood hand in hand with Bella, and Jasper stood with his arm around Alice. Carlisle and Esme both sat on the love seat cuddled up together. "we need to talk to you Emmett… and Rosalie", Carlisle started.

**A.N hey guys so just a warning this probably won't be updated for maybe a week or a week and a half simply since I have my other stories. **

**Please review and tell me what you think because I'm not too sure. Bye bye**


	2. new home

**READ ME A.N Hey guys so sorry I didn't really update in a while but I said before that I wasn't going to update this story as frequently but I promise it WILL be updated, and I will finish this story. So I hope you like this and please review. Also no they are not vampires in this story**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

Thieves and killers chapter two

Emmett's point of view

When Carlisle told us he needed to talk I immediately felt Rosalie tense. I couldn't blame her one of the best killers in the world wanted to talk, yes I'd be freaking out too. I sat on the loveseat opposite of the one Esme and Carlisle were cuddled up on. Rosalie sat down at the far end obviously trying to be as far away from me as possible. I would have gone closer to her but I wanted her to adjust and learn we're not going to hurt her.

Carlisles' voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "okay so we're going down to get Rosalies' stuff. Then you'll turn in the keys at the front desk. Rosalie that will be the only time you're outside for a while, so I would make the best of it. Now it's getting late so why don't we all go to bed, good night", and with that he left.

I stood up and looked at my phone, wow it was late. I held my hand out for Rosalie and she got up without taking it. I sighed and led her upstairs, I pointed to a bathroom where she could wash up and that stuff.

She came out and was about to lie on the couch. I chuckled and when she looked over at me; I shook my head. She gave a confused look so I patted the bed space next to me. Her eyes widened and she immediately shook her head no. I sighed and walked over to her only to see her with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. Sorry sweetheart but strength beats stubbornness. I picked her up and put her on the bed, and held her until she stopped her squirming. Once I lay next to her she rolled onto the far side of the bed obviously trying to get away from me.

I soon heard little snores and looked over to a sleeping Rosalie. Her hair was spewed out across the pillow. I reached out and touched one of the golden locks. They were silky smooth, and an amazing gold blonde color. She then rolled towards me and I opened my arm which she cuddled into. Awesome she was a cuddly sleeper, and no, that wasn't sarcastic. I laid there thanking the gods as she cuddled with me. I turned towards my side and this made it so her face was right in my neck. I wrapped both arms around her and pulled her closer.

In the morning I woke I saw us still in the same position. I pecked her forehead, and got out of bed. I went ahead and got dressed, and looked over at my new mate. Her hair was still spewed out and she looked beautiful even devoid of makeup. She seemed to still have flawless skin; the only difference was yesterday her lips were a pink red color. Now they were more a baby pink.

I smiled and saw her eyes flutter open; I looked away so she wouldn't know I was watching her. Yes that one might just creep her out just a little. I went over to her to see her looking around the room.

"I will give you the grand tour tomorrow, lets go get your stuff first though", I said.

She looked at me and nodded her head. She got up then and asked "do you have a brush… like a hair brush?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes I do and don't worry there is no weapon out there that's a brush". She rolled her eyes at this. I went over to my bathroom and got out my brush which I rarely used. The only hair tools I ever used are my fingers and sometimes my gel. That is about it though.

She took the brush and started on her hair, easily getting out all the knots and tangles. After she looked exactly like yesterday, except her hair was straight now. I smiled and led her down stairs.

Once we were down there, I got us both some coffee. She put some milk in it but no sugar, interesting I thought. We started talking about what was good to bring.

"Okay so obviously you don't have to bring furniture but clothes and shoes and accessories are something you want. Also Alice will take you shopping a lot… and I mean a lot so bring all your clothes because she will probably only give the okay to a few", I heard her giggle at that.

"Also you can bring pictures, shoes, jewelry, makeup, all that stuff. I already have almost my whole closet for you; I don't really need it all. Don't get me wrong I have a lot of clothes, you have to with Alice, and it's just well… let's just say our closet is half the size of our room". A look of shock spread across her face. "You're kidding right your room is like… huge. It must be like 30 my 40 feet".

I chuckled, "well I see someone is observant and 32 by45 feet. Also the closet has a lot of storage so don't worry about bringing too much".

She nodded and I poured her coffee into a travel mug and we went down to her hotel. Someone was at the desk so I motioned for her to stay in.

"But Emmett I need to get my stuff…" she whined. After reassuring her we would and getting her room number I went in and picked the lock with a paperclip. It opened easily and I got in and looked out the largest window. I saw Rosalie trying to open the door handles. I already had a keypad in it so she couldn't get out.

I called Rosalie and she looked up putting on a innocent face and taking her hands from the keypad. I rolled my eyes and unlocked it from my phone. Since her room was on the first floor I opened the window for her. It was still four feet in the air so I held out my hand to her, which she didn't take. She tried to get in herself but started falling so I grabbed her around the waist and brought her in.

"You should really put a lock on this window, way too easy to get in", she nodded in agreement and she got to packing. Her back was too me as she was collecting her makeup into a large case as I came up behind her and again pinched her rear. As you can see that's my form of punishment.

She shrieked and spun around, rubbing her butt. "What was that for?" she asked annoyed.

"I saw you trying to leave the jeep, next time it will be worse". She gulped and turned around.

I helped pack up all her clothes too. She hardly had any compared to me, so it didn't take too long. After she went to a small shelf and got about 4 picture book things. She also grabbed her I-phone and laptop. I grabbed her phone from her and easily broke it in half without a bunch of little pieces.

"Hey!" she shrieked.

"sorry no phones, and I will be checking all your laptop history so don't even try emailing someone", she nodded and grabbed her iPod. I took it and deleted her texting app. Once we were all done we had 3 large boxes, and 4 small extra items.

"okay so lets go". She jumped out the window and met the ground four feet below. She had two of the smaller things in her hand. She came back up , with much protests to my help through the window, and grabbed the makeup case and IPod. I got the big box full of clothes.

I easily lifted it up and brought it to the jeep. When I came up I saw Rosalie yet again trying to wiggle through the window. Suddenly the wind blew and her dress flew right up, showing me those black panties yet again. She finally managed to wiggle through and as she climbed in her skirt flew down.

She was obviously oblivious to the fact her dress flew up. I grabbed the big box and she tried to grab the other. She couldn't even get it an inch in the air. I laughed and told her to go back to the jeep. She scowled but did so.

Soon we were done and I looked through the room. The closet didn't have a lot missing, so I would have to leave a note from a fake place saying something. I don't know I'll come up with it later. Her electronics were gone but they'd say she took them with her when she was kidnapped. The picture books no one would even think of.

I then decided to make a call to Alice, and tell her to get Rosalie some clothes for her apartment. I had to repeat multiple times to get out of season things so it would look like a normal closet. After 5 minutes she called back saying she had them; man that girl was a fast one.

I climbed back in the jeep and looked over to Rosalie. She was looking in the back probably making sure that I got all of it. After I reassured her we got it, we were on our way home.

**A.N hey guys I hope you enjoyed. I will be making more chapters of this so review, favorite, and of course follow. **

**REVIEW and favorite and follow, REVIEW.**


	3. clothes tryin

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

**Emmett's POV**

Thieves and killers chapter 3

We continued driving, I probably going a little too fast. When you're a murderer, and one of the best, you find yourself naturally driving a little fast. Rosalie kept looking worriedly at the road and the speedometer.

"Slow down Emmett you're going too fast", she said with a worried look. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Rosalie…it's fine", yup she was definitely the chief of police's daughter. That's when I saw flashing lights behind me. Oh no they would definitely recognize Rosalie. Without warning I took out the gag and hand cuffs I kept in the glove compartment.

I stuffed the gag in her mouth, and put the hand cuffs on her. The whole time she was making little whimpers, which I'm sure were supposed to be loud cries. "Rosalie…quiet", she nodded slightly. I gently picked her up and put her in the back. At this point he was just getting out of his car, yes I was fast.

"Sir Do you know how fast you were going?" he questioned. I wanted to answer 'no I don't know, will you tell me', but I stayed respectful and said "yes".

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket, watch your speed next time, I would give you a warning but you were going too fast even for that". I nodded my head and he left after giving me the ticket.

I picked up Rosalie from the back after he sped off and took the gag out of her mouth. I started on the hand cuffs when she said "Ha-ha you got a ticket", she teased. I smirked as I thought of my next move, "You know just for that you can keep those on".

The teasing smile vanished from her lips, "oh come on I was kidding, please take these off they hurt", she said with another impressive pout. I shook my head smiling, "when we get home I will take them off you". I pecked her cheek and we continued.

Immediately when I parked the jeep she held out her hands waiting. I chuckled and undid the cuffs. She rubbed out where the cuffs were on her skin. I'd have to put some soothing crème on that later. I carried in her laptop and said we'd get the rest later. Once we got in Bella and Alice were already there waiting impatiently. Especially Alice, Bella just looked slightly excited.

"Rosalie, great you're back. We are going to do your wardrobe, and by 'we' I mean me. And just a warning now you can't say no to anything", Alice said excitedly. Rosalie just looked kind of scared.

"Don't worry, I will make sure you don't look like a stripper at the end", Bella said. She wasn't kidding Alice probably would, she loved playing dress up. It was an exaggeration to say stripper though.

"And by the way, I already know it will fit you you're just trying it on to see if it looks right", Alice added.

Rosalie first came out in probably one of the most modest things in there. It was a short purple mini dress. It had sparkles at the breast area and the color make her violet eyes pop. It also had ruffles at the bottom. "I like it..." Bella stated. Alice nodded in agreement. Rosalie sulked at this, "it's too… showy", she stated.

"With a body like yours there's no such thing, now go back in and try more on", Alice claimed. Rosalie just frowned again and went back in. she came out in a pair of stressed dark blue super skinny jeans, a see through loose white dress shirt, a white camisole underneath that, and some white wedges with silver studs. She looked beautiful, of course it was hard to imagine something she wouldn't look beautiful in. I nodded approvingly while Alice squealed her confirmation. Bella smiled and nodded too.

She went back in shrieked. "Alice come on… you can't expect me to come out in a bikini". Alice giggled at this, "Yes now get your rear out here".

"Alice please". Alice just rolled her eyes at this.

"Rosalie you have until ten or I will get a showier one". Rosalie was out in a second, it was just a cream colored bikini, and it tied in the back. Alice smiled and Rosalie, very quickly I might add, walked back in and came out in another one. This one was a deep red colored bikini. It showed all of her curves and like the one before tied up in the back.

Alice nodded yet again and she sprinted back in the room. I guess the swimsuits were done because she came back out in a light pink t shirt, white skinny jeans, and black converse. Rosalie shook her head no and went into the closet; she came back out with a white scarf with a few randomly placed sequins.

"I think the outfit will look better with this", she explained as she put the scarf around Rosalie's neck. She took her hair out of it and looked.

"So much better", she stated. She then ushered Rosalie back in.

After all the outfits were tried on, Rosalie had a bunch more clothes. Now they were going through her old clothes. Unlike with Bella, Rosalie didn't have a lot to get rid of. There was some out of season stuff Alice said to not bother keeping. She even let Rosalie keep her sweats.

Now we were all eating lunch, grilled cheese that Bella made. Bella was the chef in the family, sometimes Esme would help but it was mostly Bella. Alice was the fashion-ista of the family. Esme was the mother, Carlisle was the father, and Edward was the music lover. Jasper was really good at reading people's emotions so he always really understood… he will probably end up as a psychiatrist. I was good at just making people laugh, and of course my actual job. So I didn't need a cover up job, I mean we were like millionaires.

Once we were done we all carried in Rosalie's boxes to my…well our bedroom. Rosalie started unpacking, and I helped. That is until I tried to get her underwear and bras unpacked and got my hand swatted.

Soon it was night and I saw Rosalie yawn repeatedly. She had just finished unpacking her clothes. "Come on Rosalie it's time for bed", she just mumbled something in response. I layed her down next to me and she tried yet again to get on the couch. I just pulled her back on the bed. she just shrugged and seemed to tired to care as she fell asleep.

**Okay guys so I need some help, should Rosalie keep refusing to like Emmett for a while or do you want her to start liking him already. The choice is yours so review and tell me. **


	4. moving

**Thieves and killers chapter 4**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

I woke up in the morning and saw sunlight streaming through the window. I smiled and stretched my arms. I looked down to see Rosalie with all her hair sprawled out all over the pillow. I smiled and kissed her forehead before heading downstairs.

Esme was downstairs making blueberry pancakes. I grabbed two plates and brought them up to Rosalie along with some orange juice.

Right as I got up there I saw Rosalie stretching her arms just like I was a few minutes ago. I brought her the plate and set it on her lap before sitting next to her and handing her the juice. She smiled very slightly and cut the pancake into pieces before taking a bight.

After we finished, which we didn't even talk during, I let her go get dressed. She came out in a gray t shirt and white skinny jeans. She also had on a silver charm bracelet and her hair was up in a messy bun.

I smiled when I saw her and we all started packing in the house to move. Rosalie didn't have much to pack but I knew Alice was going to get her a lot more once we got to the new house. I couldn't wait to see it. Esme always did a wonderful job decorating all of them and I wanted to see her new master piece so badly.

Once Rosalie and I were done I grabbed her hand and led her outside. Outside our house were a bunch of woods and there was a little waterfall that I'm sure she'd love to see. After a while of walking to it she finally spoke.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I smiled, "it's this little place in the woods, and you'll love it I swear". We continued walking and I soon heard the sound of running water.

That's when we came to the waterfall. Rosalie gasped when she saw it, it was only probably ten or twelve feet, and there was deep water at the end.

"Have you ever jumped from here?" she asked quietly.

"Yup, a lot actually. Come on lets jump", she looked down at her clothes and shook her head.

"Sounds fun, but I don't want to ruin these", she said. I was already taking my shirt off.

I smiled at this, "don't worries, Alice won't mind. Now she will have an excuse to buy you even more clothes, just take off the bracelet", she nodded and slipped it off her wrist before putting it on to my shirt which I had thrown into the grass.

"You jump first", she mumbled. I nodded and was about to jump, when she stopped me.

"How deep is the water?" she asked.

"Don't worry you won't hit bottom unless you dive. So just jump", I said simply.

"Yes but I can't really swim well…. Well I can't swim at all so will I be alright then", I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Your 20 years old and you can't swim….really", I asked. She narrowed her eyes at this and then shrugged.

"I never thought of it", she simply replied.

"Well it won't be too deep", I said. I could always easily pull her up. she nodded and I jumped first. I did a cannon ball into the water, which made a huge splash. I looked up at Rosalie to see her standing at the edge.

"Come on Rosalie", I called. She smiled and jumped, when she landed in the water I swam below and took her arm bringing her to surface. I hope where ever we were going would have water nearby because I loved this.

"That was fun", she said as she hit surface. We wrestled around for a while, me dunking her a lot, and her jumping on my back scaring me to death. I looked up to see stars in the sky.

"Wow we have to head back, it's getting really late and were leaving in a few hours", she nodded and we headed back. I think this is the first time I've seen her really smile this whole time. Wow if I knew she liked this so much I would've brought her out here the first day. She slipped on her light pink converse and we headed off.

When we got home Carlisle and Esme were in the living room with the others.

"You two have half an hour to get changed and then we're leaving", Carlisle stated. I smiled and nodded, then started leading Rosalie to the closet.

She grabbed one of the boxes and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She also grabbed a light pink tight t shirt, along with black converse. She towel dried her hair and motioned for me to turn while she dressed. I sighed dramatically and turned.

Once she was done getting dressed I turned to see her rolling up her jeans so they were capris. She also put on a white sparkly belt around her jeans. I smiled and I grabbed two of her boxes, and she grabbed one and we headed off to the jeep to put them in.

Once we brought those out we went back in to see everyone else had taken one or two too so there was no more. We climbed back in the jeep and we headed off. We all planned to meet at a hotel for the night.

I had to be extremely careful with my driving since I didn't think Rosalie would like getting blinded, gagged, and cuffed again. Just a guess though, I looked over to see Rosalie sleeping, she did snore but they were little and quiet. Unlike me and my loud booming snores, which I have been woken in the middle of the night for to and I quote 'shut your mouth up', which was said by Jasper. They don't usually talk like that except when they're tired and cranky.

Soon it was seven and I started looking for the hotel. I spotted it, it wasn't anywhere fancy just the Red Roof Inn. We got a four room suite and made sure it was on the first floor. We kind of had to sneak Rosalie in and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be thrilled with the idea of climbing up four stories…heck even if she was I wouldn't let her.

When we got the room I headed back to the jeep and picked up a still sleeping Rosalie and brought her in and laid her on the bed. I cuddled in next to her, I would've changed her clothes but the other girls were with the guys in the other rooms and I'm not sure she'd be happy if I saw her naked.

I cuddled up next to her and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling me what you thought. **


	5. the ride

**A.N Hey guys so this is the update of this story so I hope you enjoy. I really like how this story is coming along and I hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. I shouldn't even have to put this, I mean everyone knows Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, and sadly Emmett, sigh. The good thing is she doesn't own Kellan Lutz. Take that Stephanie Meyer, just kidding if you're actually reading this, which I doubt you are, I love your book. **

I woke up to see Rosalie sleeping; I smiled and got out of bed. I was extra careful so I wouldn't wake Rosalie up. I figured she could sleep a little while.

I went into the kitchen and decided we would get breakfast on the way. I got in the shower and cleaned up. After I got out I toweled off, shaved, and got dressed. **(A.N does anyone else want to see Kellan in nothing except a towel, I sure do)** I then ran my fingers through my dark brown curly short hair. **(A.N sorry for all of these but I want to have a poll on my profile, and that will be who is the best Cullen guy in your opinion, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, or Edward? Also who is your favorite girl, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, or Bella? More information will be below).**

After that I went and woke Rosalie, she rolled over and mumbled something. "Come on Rosalie it's time to get up", I said.

She mumbled something else, so I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and she was still asleep in my arms. Smirking I put her under the water and her eyes snapped open. I then shut the glass door on her.

"You have ten minutes", I said while laughing.

I heard a grumble, and then felt wet clothes land on me. I yelled out and I heard little giggles from the shower. I grabbed the clothes and walked out of the room.

"Okay Rosalie have fun but I hope you know there are not any towels in there and there are now no clothes in there". I heard her shriek at this.

"Emmett Cullen you bring those clothes back right now", she managed to get out. I just continued doing some work on my laptop. Soon I heard the shower turn off and heard her grumble something.

She then came out, with her hands trying to cover anything indecent. I chuckled and she ran to the towels and wrapped one around her body, much to my dismay. She then gave me a hard glare and grabbed all her hair and wrung it out all over me. It was so long I was soaked when she was done.

"Rosalie! Oh great now I'm covered in water, I will get you for that one. Now come on we have to get on the road so hurry and get dressed already", she smirked and nodded walking back in the bathroom with an outfit.

She came out in dark blue skinny jeans with holes at the knees, a light pink lace t shirt, a silver charm bracelet, black flats and her hair was down and straight. She went to the mirror on the desk and pulled out a little cosmetic bag where she applied a matte light pink lipstick, black eyeliner, and she put on some brow stuff to make them look more defined. She also applied some mascara to her already long lashes.

"Come on Rosalie, were going on a ride not a photo shoot", she shot me a glare before putting on another layer of mascara. When she was finally done I led her out to my jeep and we both climbed in. I started it up but not before texting Bella and Alice to meet up at McDonalds about five miles down the road.

When we pulled into the parking lot I fished out a wig for Rosalie. She sighed but put it on along with a loose sweater. After I hardly recognized her myself, so I'm sure no one else would.

We all got egg mc muffins, along with a coffee. I only let Rosalie drink half of hers since I wanted her sleeping. I dumped the rest of it, I noticed Jasper doing the same. I couldn't blame him; Alice with coffee was a scary thing.

We got back in my jeep and headed off again. I couldn't wait to get to the house, I'm sure Esme did a great job. A while later I looked over to see Rosalie passed out, I couldn't help but chuckle but it luckily didn't wake her.

Soon it was time for lunch so I pulled over and woke Rosalie.

"Rosalie come on it's time to get up", I said while softly nudging her. She nodded slowly and got out. I had to put an arm around her to keep her steady, and when I got inside the others could tell she was half awake.

"Have a nice nap Rosalie", Alice teased. Rosalie just nodded groggily, obviously not hearing Alice's sardonic tone. We all ordered, I getting a roast beef sandwich, Rosalie getting a tuna sandwich, Alice getting a fruit salad, Jasper getting chicken and mashed potatoes, Bella getting fried chicken and Edward getting a cheeseburger with a baked potato.

We all sat and ate our food, the food was delicious so I made sure to remember this is Volturi's deli in case we were ever here again. When we were done we went back in and continued driving.

When we finally reached the house I looked over and saw Rosalie was passed out. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to the new household.

I walked up the stairs and laid her on the bed and tucked her in. I pecked her forehead and went outside to see there was a quite large garden. There were all types of flowers from daisies to tulips. I went back in to me and Rosalie's room to see from our balcony you could see the ocean. There was two pool chairs on the balcony and a remote operated shade thing in case it gets hot, or rains. When I walked back in the room I saw it was a black and red room. There was a bed that stuck out of one wall that had a red comforter and black pillows. There was also a black furry throw blanket at the bottom. Behind the bed was a curtain that had two black curtains and one red in the middle. I'm sure there was a window behind it. The walls were all red, and on the opposite wall there was a door to the bathroom, and closet. The only other thing the room had was a gargantuan black wood desk. It was probably the size of three desks, and on it held my laptop, a red lamp, and a few red and black boxes. In the first box held office supplies, pens, pencils, highlighters, and all that stuff. In the second held the little makeup Rosalie had, and the 3rd held chargers for my phone and our laptops and stuff.

I walked into the closet to see this is where a lot of our stuff would be. The walls were a cream color, and the room was probably the size of our actual room. One whole wall was a mirror, and then there was a wall that held all of the clothes. Of course right now all there was were hangers. There was a wooden beam that went down and a large 'r' and 'e' were above. There were shelves above but they were so high I could already tell I would have to help her. There was also a large vanity that had more beauty products for Rosalie; I guess Alice was planning on getting her more. There were also two dressers. There was also a door attached to this room, other than the bathroom. Curious I opened it and saw there was a bunch of my favorite sex toys. There were gags, whips, vibrators, hand cuffs, and blindfolds. I was going to have some fun with all this stuff in a while. Maybe once she gets used to everything.

Hey guys I hoped you liked it. About the poll there is going to be two questions.

What is the best guy Cullen?

What is the best girl Cullen?

I may take Edward and Bella off though because I have a feeling everyone is going to pick those two so you can select two answers. I hope you guys enjoyed this,


	6. worth it

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if you read love at first sight, one of my other stories, make sure to go vote on it. the vote will end June 15****th**** and all you have to do is go to my profile (by clicking on my screen name rosaliexxxemmettlover and it will be on the top saying pole what do you think should happen in love at first sight) please vote. **

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

Thieves and killers chapter 6

I went downstairs and flopped onto the couch and turning on some football. The game was against Pittsburg Stealers and Baltimore Ravens. The game was 14-7 with Baltimore in the lead. I scored as I saw the team I was routing for, Stealers; make a touchdown tying the game. I really don't route for them, I just picked a random team and hoped they won.

After another 20 minutes of watching with no one scoring, I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. I then saw Rosalie's head come into view and I felt the smile lighting up my face. She looked around, probably looking for someone.

"Hey Rosalie", I said as I walked over to her and carried her over to the couch.

"Hey", she said as I continued watching.

Alice then came in, "Emmett Cullen are you really making her watch football, especially when I could be shopping with her, what am I going to do with you?" she said as she made a tsk sound.

"Really Alice she just got here", I said bringing a pout.

"No she's coming with me", she said in a determined face. She grabbed Rosalie's hand and helped her up. I stood too and kissed her forehead.

"Just some advice you're going to want some coffee", I said. She giggled and nodded whispering a quick thank you.

Alice then grabbed Rosalie's hand and practically pulled her out of the room. I shook my head in laughter and went back to watching the game.

4 hours later

I heard the door shut, and practically bolted into the kitchen where they were putting dozens of bags down. I saw Rosalie with a Starbucks in her hand and she almost looked afraid of all the bags. Probably knowing she was going to have to wear it all.

"Hey Rosalie, what did Alice force you to get?" I asked with a smirk. She shot me a dirty look and again looked almost fearful.

"She made me go into Starbucks and get this while she got something saying it was a surprise, and then brought it to the car", she said.

"Yes, yes I did. Now Emmett do me a favor and bring this upstairs, you can look at it just don't let Rosalie see it", I heard Rosalie cough.

"What he gets to see it…not fair", she said with a pout. I laughed and brought it up to the closet and looked inside. There was a bunch of lingerie in there, from little thongs to lace tiny dresses. They all shared one thing in common though, they were all tiny and all of them I couldn't wait to see Rosalie in. The best part was Alice got my favorite colors, all of the pieces were red, black, and a few were silver. There were a few other colors too but most were my favorite, one even was an angel costume, and a devil. I already had some ideas for those, I couldn't wait. There was also a cop costume that would fit me… oh the ideas.

I went back downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Rosalie. She leaned over and the guy in me couldn't help but notice I could see right down her shirt. She whispered in my ear, "What was in those bags?"

I couldn't help but groan quietly; the mixture of seeing her bra, to her warm breath on my ear did wonders. I leaned over and gently nibbled on her earlobe, then whispered "not telling you".

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the movie, while I tried to regain calmness from her little lean over. I'm impressed with myself I didn't go with my inner caveman and throw her over my shoulder and throw her on my bed and rip her clothes off and….okay this was doing nothing for Em Jr. It's a good thing it was dark because I may have had to adjust myself.

I looked over to Rosalie and saw she had fallen asleep. I brought her into my arms and couldn't help but chuckle. Our arms were right next to each other and they looked like a noodle and a water bottle. I laughed at my simile and brought her up to my room. I laid her on the bed and took off her clothes. I then put her in some pajamas and turned out the light.

I cuddled her into my arms and she turned so her face was in my neck. I could feel her little breaths and I knew it was going to be torture until I finally could sleep with her. Oh well though she was so worth it, but that didn't make it any easier on Em Jr.

**I hope you guys liked, have a great day… I really don't know what to say in these. Please leave a review? Yes that sounds like something you're supposed to say.**


	7. blush

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter and of course I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I hope you enjoy and just a little warning this is a month in the future.**

**There is a lemon and if you want Rosalie's POV just comment or PM me**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

Thieves and killers chapter 7

1 month later

Rosalie and I's relationship has grown in the past month. The most thing we've done though is make out. I think she has accepted now that she is my mate, about time. Tonight we would go all the way though, I've brought it up a few times. But whenever I do she just changes the subject, but tonight she will lose her virginity.

It's currently 6:00 and we're just finishing dinner. After we're all done, I take Rosalie and I's plates up to the sink to be washed as she takes up the glasses. Its Jasper's turn to do the dishes tonight, every time one of us does something wrong we have to do the dishes until someone else screws up. in result I'm usually the one doing the dishes, Jasper though had broken a PS3 controller and now he has the job.

Usually though now when I get it Rosalie helps, which is super sweet of her; although I'm pretty sure it's just to not get another makeover by pixie. We go into the theatre room and Alice wants to watch some romance. Bella and Edward say they don't care, smart choice. Since Jasper's not here the genders are outnumbered. The last people to vote are me and Rosalie.

I of course vote for the comedy. Rosalie looks like she might break from the decision though. I know that she's not choosing for what she likes but out weighing the consequences. If she chooses romance, she knows that I will hold it on her, and the guys will be mad. If she chooses comedy, then Alice will be evil and make her dress like a slut. Please, please pick comedy; it's a win-win for me.

"How about we do a romantic comedy?" she tries to reason so we both get what we want.

"No way those are stupid now Rosalie pick already", Alice said with her little arms crossed.

"Umm a comedy?" Rosalie says it like it's a question not a decision. Alice's eyes narrow but she shrugs.

"Okay Rosalie… your choice", I feel Rosalie's shoulders slump at this. In Alice language this mean, 'it's your choice but you're going to pay for it'. She buried her head in my neck, and I couldn't help but laugh.

After the movie, Rosalie and I went upstairs. Rosalie goes into the closet to get changed, since the fact that she refuses to change around me. Of course that won't matter after tonight. I hear her gasp at the new clothes that Alice had hung up, I hadn't told my plans for tonight because I didn't want her to get overly nervous during the day. I had Alice draw something out for the occasion, which she said would be perfect.

While she was getting dressed I took off my shoes. I didn't want to scare her too quickly, so I didn't go farther than that. I also closed the curtains, and turned on all the lamps, but turned out the main light.

Alice walked in and went into the closet. I wasn't surprised, she has said that Rosalie would need help with the dress, or would refuse to wear it, like Bella did. I laughed as I remembered the embarrassed look on Bella's face in that particular conversation.

After a few minutes Alice came out. Rosalie then walked out shyly and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips.

The dress was perfect; it was a sheer, short, tight, red dress that you could see right through. It synched at the waist, and was incredibly tight. I could see Rosalie had a black lace bra on underneath with panties that looked several sizes too small, of course stuff like this is supposed to fit like that.

She also had on a pair of five inch black heals, and she had no jewelry. Her hair was down in loose messy waves, but part of it was clipped back. I went behind her to see and saw she had her hair clipped in a crystal clip. I looked at the back of the dress too; her skin looked incredibly light from the contrasting black under garments. I looked down at the panties and realized it was actually a thong, thank you Alice.

I moved back to the front of her and took the clip out; I didn't want to lose it or accidently tug a lock of hair out. I placed my arms on her shoulders and gently led her over to the bed. I kissed her cheek and placed my hands at the helm of the dress. I started tugging the dress up and could see a faint blush appear on Rosalie's cheeks.

I kissed both her cheeks and her lips before working my way down, when I got to her bra I removed my lips and worked on un-doing the clasp. After I undid it I slowly removed it from her. I smiled at the sight, Rosalie was definitely not small chested. Rosalie, out of reflex, crossed her arms so that her breasts were covered.

I sighed and took her hands off, before whispering in her ear, "Rosalie, stop or I will get the handcuffs", she looked wide eyed at me and immediately put her hands to her sides. I smiled and continued.

I took one of her breasts in my hand, weighing it gently. It fit perfectly in my enormous hands. I kneaded it lightly before kissing it lightly. I heard Rosalie moan at this so I removed my mouth and sat on the bed, and brought Rosalie on my lap. I slipped off her heels and placed her long luscious legs on either side of me.

I focused my attention back on her breasts and sucked on one while my other hand kneaded the other. I nipped the nipple and chuckled at Rosalie's squirming. I stood Rosalie back up and chortled as she struggled to stand. I took off my shirt and jeans; I had no underwear, and returned my attention to Rosalie. I returned my mouth to her provoked nipple and nipped it gently. I then would lick it, after each lick she would thrust her chest forward and then shrink back at each nip. After a few minutes of my little game I nipped with a little extra pressure. She jumped and without licking I started licking my way downward.

I licked my way down all the way to her panties. Smiling I laid her on the bed so her waist down was off the bed. I ran to the closet and grabbed the hand cuffs and cuffed her to the bed, so she wouldn't fall off. I crouched and smiled at her wet lips. I licked her lips teasingly before thrusting my tongue between them. She fidgeted and bucked at this, that's why I had the hand cuffs. I circled her clit with my tongue before nipping it. She thrust her hips back at this but I grabbed her d waist and pulled it forward.

I knew it was only reflexes that caused her to go back, I could tell by how she was writhing and moaning. I licked down all the way so I was at her thighs, which I gave a few kisses. I then raised myself from her and undid the hand cuffs and pushed her farther onto the bed so only her feet were dangling off. I got on top of her and kissed her lips. I then noticed her eyes were full of lust, well wasn't I a tease? I unpinned her arms and held her waist in my hands so I wouldn't thrust in further then intended. I placed the tip of my dick at the edge of her now drenched lips. As they touched a high pitched whimper escaped her lips.

"Rosalie you can't move okay?" I said. She managed to nod, and I slowly slid into her. She was so tight; I could tell this was going to hurt a lot. Never in my life had I wished I had a small dick but now I did. I was definitely bigger than average and that was going to hurt like all hell for her.

I slid in a little further and looked down at Rosalie's face. She had a few tears but other than that she was fine so far. I slid in a little more and reached her wall and stopped.

"Okay Rosalie this is the painful part so brace yourself", she nodded. I slid in and felt her wall break and heard a cry escape Rosalie's lips. This wasn't like the others though; instead of ecstasy this one was full of pain.

Tears immediately gushed down her face, I kissed them away. After a minute she started moving her hips. Taking that as a go I went in even deeper, and pulled so I was almost all the way out. I then thrust back in, at this she wrapped her long legs around my waist.

Rosalie cried out and after a minute she had her orgasm. A little bit later her orgasm subsided and I had mine. When mine was done, I slid out of her and kissed her lips passionately, before we both fell asleep.

**I hope you guys liked the lemon and yeah. Also if you want I will do Rosalie's POV of this, have a nice day.**


	8. paid the price

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy we definitely left of at an interesting part last chapter. If you haven't noticed I was kind of sick for a while and didn't update nearly as often but now I'm better and I really hope you guys enjoy. Also please leave a review because currently to be frank I have no idea what so ever where I am going with this story. **

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

Thieves and killers chapter 6

I woke and looked over to my side. Rosalie lay there with her head in the pillows sleeping. I could hear her soft snores and she looked adorable. She was still naked from last nights' events, but the sheets were wrapped around her loosely so I couldn't see anything. What a shame, her hair laid sprawled out on the pillow. I reached out and touched one of the golden locks, admiring its softness. Her hair literally felt like silk, and was the color of wheat. I was happy that she was a natural blonde too; it makes me kind of annoyed that so many girls color their hair blonde. I sometimes think they think that boys like that better, when really a lot of the prettiest girls to guys are brunettes. Don't get me wrong I love blonde hair, but some girls just don't look right in it. For example Bella in my opinion wouldn't look pretty with blonde hair, yet Rosalie pulls it off perfectly.

I stroked the lock for a moment before cupping her small face in my hand; I couldn't help but admire the soft skin. How had she been single when I found her? I grazed my thumb over her soft skin a few times before getting up to go and make some breakfast. My brothers were all working today; I had it off though since my father made it a rule that after you claim one as your mate you get a month off work.

I threw some boxers on and walked downstairs and made some scrambled eggs, and some pancakes. I put it all on two plates and poured us some coffee and juice. I walked upstairs to see Rosalie still sleeping. I smiled and put the tray on the nightstand before leaning down so I was inches away from Rosalie's face. I tucked her hair behind her ear before whispering into her ear "Rosalie time to get up".

All I got in response was a mumble. Smiling I brought my mouth closer to her ear and nibbled on the soft skin. I then flicked my tongue inside her ear and felt her squirm.

"Ewww Emmett that's disgusting", she said as she put her finger in her ear trying to get my spit out of it.

"Hey you had it coming, so don't blame me. Any way I made us some breakfast, because I knew you'd be a little… soar", she blushed red at this and looked down. I smiled and lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her soft plump lips.

I walked over to her other side and cuddled up next to her. She sat up with the sheet still around her naked body and smiled as I placed her plate of food onto her lap.

"Aw Emmett this is sweet but you didn't have to make…" I cut her off with a kiss on the lips.

"Yes I did, but please don't tell my brothers. I know they will get a laugh out of that", she giggled and nodded and made a gesture of locking her lips and throwing the key.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked as she took a bite of her food.

"Well since you're probably not up to what I want to do to you", she smacked me on my chest for that one, "maybe we could just sit around and watch movies", she smiled and nodded in approval.

"Or we could always repeat what we did last night…" I joked. Her eyes widened and I laughed before throwing my arm over her tiny shoulder.

After we both finished our breakfast I put the dishes on the nightstand knowing one of the maids would get them later. I started removing the sheet but she smacked my hand away before grabbing one of the throw blankets and wrapping it around her. I really wish I didn't put that blanket there now; she then made her way to the closet.

I scowled as she came out in white sweat pants and a loose light blue t shirt. The only plus to this outfit was she probably wasn't wearing a bra. She came and sat down and giggled as she saw my scowl. I rolled my eyes and scooped her in my arms. Just as I was about to drop her on my lap I gave her a really hard smack on her ass. She screeched and I then dropped her on my lap and we started watching whatever movie.

Rosalie seemed to think that I was in need for some revenge as I felt her tiny hand on my thigh. I gulped and tried my best to watch the movie. She moved her hand further up until she was at my dick and I knew she could feel that I had a 'pitched tent'.

She moved her hand even further up and slid her hands down my boxers. "Rosalie", I growled. She was not making this easy, I already had a urge to do you know what and now I was moments away from rolling over so I was on top and… okay thinking about it is not really helping.

"Rosalie", I said a little more firmly. Her hand now was rubbing my tip painfully slow. I gulped, I couldn't sleep with her now after how soar she must be. All that flew out the window as she stroked from the base all the way to the tip: her nails barely grazing along.

I grunted and finally rolled over, to see a shocked Rosalie. "Rosalie I said I wouldn't because of the fact that you must be soar, but if you're going to tease then you will get teased back", I said as I pulled down her sweatpants. She squirmed at this. She was wearing light pink lacey panties. I stretched the waist band and snapped it back. She wriggled at this and I pulled them down.

I pressed my face into her and circled her clit. She bucked her hips at this so I took one of my hands and kept her still. I slowly trailed and then licked her clit. After she seemed to calm a little from my licking I nibbled, then licked easing the pain away. At each lick she would thrust forward, and then at each bite she would retreat. I gave her a bite with a little more pressure before entering my finger in her. I added one, my fingers were kind of huge, and then curled them. She screamed at this, I detached my fingers and I gave her clit one last hard bite and removed my head.

Rosalie was panting by now and I had to chuckle. That's what she gets for teasing me. She finally recovers and returns her eyes to whatever movie we were watching at the time. After the movie was done we went our way like nothing happened. Except for the fact that Rosalie didn't tease me, but hey she paid the price.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review and If you have any advice on writing lemons please tell me because I kind of stink at them. Have a wonderful day****. Also if you have any ideas for this story please tell me because to be frank I have absolutely no idea where the heck I'm going with this story.**


	9. thank you

**Hey guys so this is going to be my last chapter of the story. Sorry but hey this had quite a few chapters. If you want you can check out my other stories, anyway well here is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

After the little incident from earlier, me and Rosalie watched movies the rest of the day. When the others got home, from doing what we do, we all played 'Sorry'. Best game when you're mad at someone.

Rosalie had been asking me a lot about my job lately. Like how many people I've killed and why I do that job? I really don't tell her though; I don't want her getting caught up in all this stuff. That doesn't really work for her though, oh well.

To be honest I'm proud of my job. I know it consists of killing people, but those people are either murderers or murderer's helpers. So it's kind of hard to feel bad for them. there was the occasional time that one caught us in the act, like Rosalie for example, but now we had these pills that could make someone forget what happened in the last day. Sure am glad we didn't have those when we found Rosalie.

I'm so glad we ended up finding her; I mean I don't know what I'd do without her. she makes me happy and smile all the time, and she evens me out. Her only flaw is she tends to look on the down side of things, which I guess is a good thing because I tend to look on the up side of things.

2 years later

Rosalie and I were now married and she was five months pregnant. Whenever I was with her I would place my hand on her stomach and feel the baby kick. The little baby was a girl, and we were planning on naming her Ashley. We were thinking about Emily since it's a combo of both our names but decided against it.

I can't wait until she's born. I can't believe that the girl I kidnapped almost 3 years ago, is now my wife. Well I knew she'd be my wife but I didn't know how much I love her. I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much. I would do anything for her, and I know she'd do anything for me. We were made for each other; we just had a odd way of finding each other. But who cares about how we found each other, let's just be happy we did.

**Hey guys so I would like to thank each and every one of my followers, and reviewers for this story. It meant so much to me that so many were reading. I would like to give a special thank you though to **

**Kittiekat121**

**Princessyoyo**

**And**

**emmett33333**

**they were always leaving reviews and I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you all for reading so much and have a great day. also I might do a sequel, MIGHT, so please stay followed to this and i'll post an update on what the sequel is called. it won't be for a while If there is one**


End file.
